brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fact and Opinion/Transcript/Error
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Fictional news program music starts. A fictional news program called Inside Access is shown. Tim appears as the news anchor behind a desk. Tim: Hi there, and welcome to the special Hollywood Awards edition of Inside Access. Last night’s ceremony was the shortest ever, clocking in at just over seven hours! Moby walks into the frame holding a piece of paper. Tim: Come on, Moby, we don’t have time for a letter now! Moby: Beep. Tim: But wouldn’t people rather hear about red carpet do’s and don’ts? Moby: Boop. Tim: Oh, all right. Tim holds up the letter which reads: Dear Tim and Moby, my dad says you can’t trust everything you see on the news, because thy mix facts and opinions together. What does that mean? Sincerely, Lilli. Tim: Thanks for writing in Lilli. A fact is a statement that can be proven true or false. For example, “Birds have wings” is a fact. We can prove that birds are defined, in part, by their wings. “Humans have wings” is also a statement of fact. But we can prove that it’s false. Moby: Beep. Tim: An opinion is a statement that can’t be proven true or false. It’s based on the speaker’s beliefs. “Canaries make better pets than ostriches” is an opinion. Moby is shown standing next to a girl. The girl has a canary in a cage and Moby has an ostrich on a leash. Tim: You can’t prove that canaries make better pets than ostriches. Some people might really like ostriches. They’d say that canaries make boring pets, while ostriches are exciting. Neither opinion is right, since opinions are based on things like feelings and judgements. Moby: Beep. A large metal weight labeled “Fact!” is shown tied to a small balloon labeled “Opinion?” Tim: Well, opinions can be backed up by facts. If I were arguing for canaries, I could point out that they’re small and they don’t eat a lot. Plus they make less noise. They are all facts: they can be proven true with a little research. Our pro-canary stance is now backed up by evidence. A canary is shown with a ribbon that reads “Better than Ostrich Award 2013.” Tim: It’s still an opinion, but it’s an informed one. Now, can I get back to hosting Inside Access? If I don’t our viewers are never going to know who’s hot and who’s not. Moby: Beep. Tim: Okay. Tell you what. I’m gonna give the awards wrap-up. Every time I state a fact, flash the word “FACT” at the bottom of the screen. Every time I voice an opinion, flash the word “OPINION,” okay? Moby: Beep. Tim: Well folks, the annual Hollywood Awards aired live last night! Screen reads: FACT Tim: This year’s ceremony was the most glamorous, exciting night ever! Screen reads: OPINION Tim: Kate Bliss won Top Actress for her stunning turn as a sea captain coping with dandruff. Screen reads: FACT Tim: She clearly gave the best performance, and deserved to win! Screen reads ??? Tim: Come on, Moby.nWords like “best” “worst” “always” and “never” should always be big red flags that you’re hearing an opinion. I said Kate Bliss gave the best performance, and deserved to win the award. Those statements can't b’ proven true or false. On the other hand, nobody can argue that the ceremony took place last night. Moby: Beep. Tim: Oh. I see what you mean! I said Kate Bliss won an award for her “stunning” performance. It’s a fact that she won the award; but whether or not her performance was stunning is an opinion. That’s an example of bias: slanting the facts to reflect an opinion. It’s something you have to watch out for in all forms of media, not just Hollywood news! A television, a computer, and a newspaper are shown. Moby: Beep. Tim: Well, imagine you had to write an article about your school’s new dress code. If you opposed the policy, you might say that it attacks blue jeans, and violates students’ right to wear what they choose. You could also include interviews with kids who disagree with the policy. But if you supported it, you might say the policy encourages students to dress neatly, and creates and orderly environment. You might leave out those interviews with angry kids, and add a chat with the school principal. Moby is shown interviewing students in uniforms and then interviewing the principal. Tim: Both articles would be factual, but still reflect the writer’s opinion. Moby: Beep. Tim: Well, it’s not always done on purpose; in fact it’s sometimes unavoidable. A textbook entitled The American Millennium is shown. Tim: A textbook can show bias simply by focus on some topics and not others. Even a scientific study can subtly reflect the author’s opinions. Okay! Now back to the awards . . . Fictional news program music starts Tim: Oh come on, we never got to discuss Best Picture, or who’s wearing what, or, aw forget it. Tim gets frustrated and walks away. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts